


Stimming Stone

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autism, Autistic Carlos, Comfort, Neurodiversity, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Carlos becomes overwhelmed trying to find that door back to Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimming Stone

They couldn’t find a door again that day. They had traveled as long and hard as possible, spreading themselves out as far as they were comfortable with, not wishing to lose anyone in the swirling and expansive sands of the Endless Desert. When everyone met up again no one could sign that they had found anything resembling a door, although a few had at least been successful in bringing back more food and water for their supplies at least.

Carlos was very upset about this. Doug could tell by the way he chewed on his bottom lip, wringing his hands together. The Masked Giant knew that things were going to escalate; he had seen one of Carlos’ meltdowns before when the tiny human first realized that the door had closed behind him and sealed itself. He knew that there was nothing he could do and instead he had Alesha give out the signal to make camp for the night, hoping that being alone would help Carlos calm himself down.

Carlos’ hands were trembling as he walked away, choking back a sob as he tried to get as far away as possible. He didn’t like letting others see him when he was having one of his breakdowns. He hated the way people always stared or the way they looked away with such uncomfortable looks on their faces, like the fact that people handle stress in different ways was something to be ashamed of.

He started to tear at his hair as his chest started to tighten, a sob forcing its way through his throat. He ground his teeth loud enough to make the noise ring loud in his ears, shutting his eyes tightly to stop himself from crying openly. He wanted to hit himself. He wanted to punish himself for being unable to find a door again. He wanted to…

The sound of someone trying and failing to quietly approach forced Carlos out of his destructive thoughts and he blinked and looked up with tear-filled eyes, running trembling hands over his face quickly to try and hide the evidence as a warrior named Elioenai crouched down beside him. “M’fine…” he mumbled.

Elioenai however clucked his tongue, waving a hand to get Carlos’ attention. Once he had it, he reached into a pouch tied to his waist and opened it, producing two stones. Well…a smooth boulder and a rock so small Carlos almost couldn’t see it in the palm of the Giant’s hand. Calmly Elioenai held the small rock out to Carlos, clucking his tongue again as he did so.

Slowly Carlos reached out and took the stone, sniffling to himself. In his own hand the stone fit rather neatly in his palm and to his surprise he found that it was incredibly smooth and felt rather nice to the touch. Immediately he was rubbing the smooth stone between the palms of his hands, blushing a little at the way he was stimming so easily in front of the other.

And then he noticed that Elioenai was doing the same and his eyes widened as he looked at the other. It was embarrassing how much he always got so excited when in the company of someone else who was neurodivergent like himself and he offered the Giant a small smile, his trembling slowing down until he was calm and centered once more.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, holding out the stone to return it. He blinked when Elioenai simply shook his head, slipping his own boulder back into his pouch before standing up. “But…this one is yours?” Once again the Giant waved it away, shaking his head as he signed to Carlos that the stimming stone was a gift between one to another. Happily Carlos slipped the stone into his pocket, following the Giant back to the camp, bashfully bowing his head when Alesha patted his head, showing him his place at the campfire.


End file.
